Fire will Freeze
The trio have escaped The TwolegPlace, and met with the legendary StarClan. But can they escape the Council...? Please Note That some of these cats and Clans have not been created by me. See The Character Page to see who is the original creator of the Cat and the Clan. You can also visit The Talk Page of this Fanfic to submit your Cat to the Council. All applications, (With the exceptions of ones that make no sense whatsoever) Will be added. Also, be patient if your Cat isn't immediately in the story- I assure you, your cat will make multiple appearances in the series. Chapter One - Search - Blazepaw "Stay away." I hissed, standing protectively in front of Snow and Ruinpaw. I felt the warmth of fire on my tail, but I also knew I had gone on fire due to the shocked expression of the two new cats. The smaller one, the tortoiseshell, tipped his head. "We mean you no harm. In fact, we've come to warn you." he meowed, before looking up at the black-and-white cat, "By the way, I'm Fleetpaw, and this is Brighttalon." Brighttalon nodded. "So much has happened since you three have left..." Snow licked my head, and sat down. I felt the fire in my tail go out, and I let out a sigh. Sitting down, I looked up at the cats, expecting them to tell me what had happened. "The minute Antoinette realized you were gone, she dropped all her plans. She began shouting out orders, and told us to search every tree from TwolegPlace to the lake. Most of the cats obeyed, but there are a few that are looking for you three, hoping to bring you guys to safety. You guys are lucky we're part of those cats..." Brighttalon explained, looking at the ground. Suddenly, Snow burst. She began asking questions faster than the monsters at TwolegPlace were zooming by us. "Is Mist alright? Antoinette didn't hurt her, did she? Is she looking for us? Has Antoinette kitted yet?" Snow meowed, pleading for the cats to reply with her eyes. Fleetpaw smiled. "Yes, Snow. Mist is perfectly alright. But unless you guys want to be captured, we'd better be going." I nodded. Without another word, Fleetpaw and Brighttalon got to their paws, and began padding towards the North. Snow followed, Ruinpaw beside her. Not wanting to be left behind, I trailed behind them, hoping we would arrive at the Lake soon. We travelled, in silence, for a long while. Brighttalon and Fleetpaw were still strong by the time we arrived at a TwolegPlace, but I could tell that Ruinpaw and Snow were getting tired. "Brighttalon, Fleetpaw... can we rest?" Snow finally meowed. Fleetpaw chuckled, and looked up. Snow's eyes widened, and immediately, the bounce returned to her step. I looked up as well, as gasped. Ahead were tall, mighty mountains; the ones we had seen at the Highstones. I knew immediately why Snow was so happy; the Mountains belonged to her Tribe, the Tribe of Rushing Water. "Let's go, Blazepaw and Ruinpaw! We can make it to the Cavern by Moonrise if we hurry!" Snow meowed, running ahead of the two cats. I purred, and ran. I could tell that Ruinpaw and Fleetpaw were behind me, Brighttalon as well. Soon, the flat, grassy lands turned into steep, rocky mountains. I couldn't understand how Snow liked it! It felt awkward against my paws as we arrived at the top of a small mountain. "Can you see that, Ruinpaw?" Snow whispered to Ruinpaw as he padded up beside her. I looked at the spot where Snow's gaze was fixed upon, and gasped. In the distance was a waterfall, and the entrance to a cavern. I could see tiny gray and brown spots moving against the rock, but most were simply standing still. But then, I watched in amazement, as a large eagle dropped down, tackled by one of the spots and killed. Snow's Tribe clearly were made of excellent hunters. "Wow..." I muttered, before picking up my pace again. The sun was out of sight as we made out way down the mountain. Snow and Ruinpaw were soon behind me, but then Snow went ahead. I could tell she was very excited about seeing her tribe again. "Hey, Snow! Wait up!" Ruinpaw exclaimed, in a feeble attempt to keep up with the white she-cat, "I can't run that fast!" Suddenly, scents exploded everywhere. The smell of cat, prey and bird mixed together, I realized, as we got closer and closer to the Waterfall I had seen earlier. The scent of Snow's tribe was so different compared to the smell of the Clans. I suddenly snapped out of my dream world, hearing Snow's excited shriek. "Snow! I thought I'd never see you again!" A small gray tom approached us, his eyes full of warmth. Snow turned back to us, and purred. "Smoke, this is Blazepaw, Ruinpaw, Brighttalon and Fleetpaw. Guys, this is Smoke that flies over Fire, but you can just call him Smoke. He's also my brother!" Smoke tipped his head in respect for us. I mimicked him, drawing an amused purr. "I see your friends are well mannered, Snow. Now come with me... Stonewatcher has been waiting for your return. The Tribe of Endless Hunting foretold it." I had no idea what he was talking about, but I followed Snow and Smoke as they smugly padded past a few other tribe cats, who were giving us dirty looks. I turned around, and realized that Brighttalon and Fleetpaw were no longer with us. I shrugged it off, and picked up my pace. As the moon began to rise in the sky, we had arrived at the roaring Waterfall. It was amazing, seeing it up close. Then I saw the entrance to the Cavern, and purred. We were close to the lake. Chapter Two - Home - Snow As we entered the Tribe Cavern, my former Tribemates began to greet me. Some, like Dew and Badger, were ignoring me. Probably because of Ruinpaw and Blazepaw, but I took no notice of them. Instead, I kept my head held high, until Smoke and I arrived at Stonewatcher's den. "Snow...? Is that really you...?" the elderly healer croaked, spinning around as we entered, "Great Hunting! It really is you!" I tipped my head in respect, turning to look at Blazepaw and Ruinpaw, who had been copying me, unsure of what to do. I purred, and sat down. "So what brings you all the way here?" Stonewatcher meowed, flicking his tail. I glanced over my shoulder nervously, and sighed. "Stonewatcher... we've been accused of a horrible crime by the Council. And now they're hunting us down." Stonewatcher's eyes grew wide with sorrow, and he let out a sigh. "I knew this would happen... Feathertail was right. The Council is nothing but an excuse to eliminate the Ancient Clans and the Tribes." Stonewatcher meowed, turning around. He sat there, in silence, watching a pointed rock on the ceiling of the den. "What do you mean, Stonewatcher?" I meowed, breaking the intense silence. Stonewatcher turned around, and closed his eyes. "Feathertail... the Clan Cat who walked in your dreams that night... She told me of the time when Dovewing represented the Clans. The Leaders had accused her of treachery, but the madness was stopped before they could do anything. And now... I'm afraid that may be happening again." Suddenly, there was a howl from outside. In brief moments, cats began to flood into Stonewatcher's den, frightened looks on their faces. "Stonewatcher!" I heard my mother, Eagle, shriek, "Intruders have entered the camp!" Stonewatcher got to his paws immediately. I unsheathed my claws, ready for any battle that may occur. Thoughts were racing through my mind as I followed the crowd of Tribe Cats, that were now ready for battle themselves. Suddenly, I froze, recognizing the scents that were flooding into the den. And I was correct; At the entrance to the cavern, was Antoinette. Beside her, Tigerstar. Only frighteningly solid. "Greetings, Cats of the Tribe. I am Antoinette, and I wish only for certain cats to come out here. Right now." Antoinette hissed the last words through clenched teeth. I yowled in shock as Blazepaw's body went ablaze. From head to foot, Blazepaw was covered with fire. "Stay away from us, you dirty, mangy piece of Crow-food!" Blazepaw spat, his claws turning a bright red. Antoinette laughed. She took a pawstep forward, and a flash of lightning rung in the air outside. Her eyes began to glow a brilliant red, and The Tribe cats were now backing away, unsure of what they should do. "You won't return from the Night. I'll make sure of that." Antoinette hissed, and I watched in horror as Ruinpaw and Blazepaw suddenly collapsed, their eyes open and lifeless. "No-" I began, but it was too late. I was slipping. Falling to the ground, I knew then I was dying. Chapter Three - Night - Ruinpaw I groaned. All I could remember was falling. Nothing past that. I opened my eyes, and gasped as I looked around. Without getting up, I realized that I was lying in a clearing, surrounded by darkness. Was I dead? There was a chuckle from the Shadows. I got to my paws, unsheathing my claws as I awaited for the mysterious cat to reveal themselves. Just as I had expected, a midnight black tom came out of the shadows, his eyes a brilliant gold. He took a pawstep forward, then sat down. He stared at me, not moving a muscle. "Who are you... and where are Blazepaw and Snow?" I hissed through clenched teeth at the cat. He simply purred, and closed his eyes. "No need to be frightened, child. I am Ancient, and this is the Night. You have nothing to be afraid of... yet." Ancient flicked his tail in sickening amusement, "As for your friends... I cannot guarentee they are alright." I gasped. "Where are they? What have you done with them?" "That is not your concern, Ruinpaw. At the moment, your concern is making it out of the Night alive. You three have been sent here as a chance to avoid death... this chance is only offered to members of the Elemental Council. Now, will you calm down for a few heartbeats, or do you want me to let you be killed?" Ancient suddenly hissed. His sudden anger surprised me. I unsheathed my claws, and let out a sigh. "So you mean I'm dead, right?" I grumbled, looking at my paws. Ancient shook his head, making me look up in surprise at him. "You are close to death. If you complete these trials, we can send you back to walk amongst the living. If not..." Ancient trailed off, looking up at the sky thoughtfully, "Then you stay here to walk alone forever." There was a haunting moment of silence between Ancient and I. I sat quietly, looking at the surrounding darkness. What kind of trials awaited me? How long would it take to complete? What about Antoinette and the Tribe? Questions rushed through my head, but I pushed them aside as Ancient began to speak. "I am your mentor here, Ruinpaw. You must listen to me, or you will die. Three great trials are ahead of you, Ruinpaw. Prepare to face your fears as you are sent to the Nightworld. Just remember one thing when you're in there... don't trust anyone." Ancient hissed. My eyes were now wide with fear... I could only imagine the horrors in store for me. I took a deep breath, and stood up. "When do I leave for the Nightworld?" I meowed, quietly. Ancient stepped aside, and a vortex of darkness appeared. "You may leave now, Ruinpaw. Just remember... don't trust anyone." Ancient whispered. I took a step forward, and closed my eyes. As I stepped into the vortex, Ancient's words rung in my head. I knew I had to face my fears, but not even the Nightworld could hold my greatest fear. What if Blazepaw and Snow didn't make it out alive? Intense, I know. xD Prepare for the next book in the Ancient Powers Series- Whispers of Night! Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions Category:Ancient Powers Series